El mejor dia de su vida
by Reaper1701
Summary: Blake solo quiere su atencion, pero no sabe como acercarse. Tras un accidente en medio de una pelea escolar todo cambio. Male!Bumbleby Este fic participa en el reto #3 "Gender Change" del foro La Academia Beacon.


Un joven iba caminano en el pasillo, su atencion concentrada en las lineas del libro que sostenia en sus manos.

-Blake!- escucho a la distancia, provocando que el joven de ojos ambar subiera la mirada y buscara el origen del sonido.

Enfrente de el se encontraba una joven de cabello rubio sonriendole. -Hola Blake, que estas haciendo?- pregunto la chica.

-Hola Sun, solo estoy leyendo como pudiste o no haber notado- respondio el joven regresando su mirada hacia su libro.

La chica rio y dijo – Siento haberte interrumpido, queria saber si estabas muy ocupado. Podriamos salir con Neptune a alguna parte o ir a comer juntos-.

-Lo siento Sun no estoy mucho de humor para ver como Neptune y tu se fagocitan enfrente de mi- contesto Blake sonrojandose recordando la escena.

-Ey no nos culpes, sabes que esa mujer es encantadora es dificil resistirse- se excuso la rubia -A todo esto, como vas con tu predicamento?-

El joven no dijo nada y algo entre su cabello parecia haberse movido.

-Ah, ya veo aun no sabes que hacer. Sabes te invito un cafe no iremos con Neptune pero creo que necesitas apoyo moral- dijo la joven golpeandole la espalda a Blake.

El joven no dijo nada y solo siguio a su amiga. Caminaron un rato antes de llegar a la cafeteria de la escuela. Blake levanto una ceja y dijo- Es enserio la cafeteria de la escuela?-

-Ey soy una chica de economia limitada y lo sabes- respondio Sun riendose un poco.- Ahora dime que a pasado desde la ultima vez que hablamos del tema-

-Nada, ese es el problema, ni siquiera hemos interactuado fuera de las misiones lo suficiente como para obtener alguna senal de su parte.- respondio Blake llevando su mano derecha a su frente en senal de frustracion.

-Bueno y que haz pensado hacer para solucionar eso, almenos sabes que le gusta el deporte puedes decirle...que vayan al gimnasio juntos?- sugirio insegura la chica.

Un estruendo se escucho al otro lado de la cafeteria, Cardine habia hecho tropezar a Joan causando que la charola que tenia en la mano cayera junto con ella. Un joven de cabello rojo la ayudo a levantarse, Cardine se reia mientras Joan se limpiaba el uniforme y el chico de cabello rojo miraba con odioa a la mujer que le causo dano, un joven de cabello rubio se levanto de la mesa y se coloco enfrente de Cardine.

-Que rayos te pasa pudiste haberla lastimado!- exclamo el joven.

-Ey no es mi culpa que ella no se haya dado cuenta por donde camina- respondio la chica aun riendo, por su lado paso un joven faunus con orejas de conejo al cual le hizo lo mismo que a Joan.

-Lo siento el tampoco se fijo por donde pasaba- le dijo al joven rubio retadoramente.

Los ojos del joven se transformaron de un color lila a un rojo ardiente, tomo a Cardine por el cuello de su blusa y le advirtio- No por que seas mujer me detendre de darte una paliza si te la mereces-

-No se por que los defiendes Yang, una es una chica patetica que no se merece estar en esta academia y el otro es un sucio faunus- respondio molesta Cardine

Sun al escuchar lo que dijo la otra joven se levanto mirando a Blake molesta y casi esperando a que el se uniera a la causa, al ver que este solo bajo la mirada la rubia camino hacia donde estaban Yang y Cardine. -Que tienes encontra de los faunus somos tan buenos como ustedes, no tienes por que despreciarnos- reclamo Sun

-Son muy simples las razones, son feos, mal olientes, tontos, agresivos y sucios. De hecho estoy empezando a sospechar que Yang es uno de ellos- contesto burlonamente.

Blake espero a ver como reaccionaba Yang ante las acusaciones de Cardine, vio como la ira de Yang se incrementaba levanto un puno al aire y solto un golpe, nadie supo que habia pasado ni de donde habia salido pero Blake se interpuso entre Cardine y el puno de Yang recibiendo un golpe en la cara junto con toda la ira del joven, Yang solto a Cardine al darse cuenta lo que habia hecho.

Todos los presentes estaban confundidos, por que Blake defenderia a alguien que estaba insultando a sus amigos. Blake se llevo las manos a la cara tratando de resistir el dolor Yango volteo a ver a Cardine pero ella ya habia salido corriendo. Sun corrio hacia la cocina para pedir una bolsa de hielo para ayudar a la herida de su amigo.

Yang se agacho para ver a Blake pero este o detuvo con la mano. -Quiero estar solo- dijo levantandose y saliendo de la cafeteria.

Sun regreso con la bolsa de hielo, pero se quedo confundia al no ver a su mejor amigo – que paso aqui?- pregunto confundida.

-Sinceramente no tenemos idea- contesto Joan

-Todo fue muy rapido no fue mi intencion golpearlo- dijo Yang preocupado. -Ni siquiera me dejo disculparme solo salio corriendo, ni siquiera se por que se metio en todo esto.-

-Blake es una persona extrana, pero si quieres saber sus razones tendras que preguntarle a el ni siquiera yo lo entiendo a veces- comento Sun

Yang solo la volteo a ver y salio corriendo a buscar a su companero. Recorrio todos los pasillos de la academia, cuando llego a la biblioteca vio a Blake recostado en uno de los sillones con un panuelo en su ojo.

-Ey, estas bien?- pregunto el rubio.

-Si, solo me rompiste la cara- contesto medio bromeando el otro joven.

-No fue mi culpa el golpe no era para ti, si tratabas de evitar que la golpeara por que no usaste una de tus sombras?- pregunto el rubio intrigado.

-En ese momento no se me ocurrio- confeso apenado Blake

-Por que te metiste?- pregunto Yang

-Tenia que hacerlo- se limito a contestar.

-Por que? Insulto a tus amigos se lo merecia.- dijo el rubio molesto.

El joven de cabellera oscura se quedo en silencio.

Yang empezo a tratar de procesar lo ocurrido en su cabeza y cuando por fin formulo una teoria pregunto – Te gusta Cardine?-

Blake lo miro casi fulminandoo con la mirada, - Estas bromeando verdad?- respondio

-Lo siento pero es la unica explicacion que le veo a defenderla- comento Yang.

-Me molesto lo que dijo de los faunus, pero aun asi no considero que fuera apropiado golpearla- respondio el joven.

-Quiza no lo veas asi, tu no sabes lo que sufren quiza para ellos si es algo que amerite el hacerle entrar en razon a palos- justifico el rubio.

Blake sintio como su propia ira salia de el- Tu no eres quien para decirme lo que sufren o no, yo lo he sufrido toda mi maldita existencia ser un faunus no es algo malo, pero tambien ha sido una carga que he tenido que llevar yo no elegi serlo pero es una carga que viene de la ignorancia de tu especie aunque no todos ustedes lo sean-

Yang se le quedo viendo tratando de procesar lo que le acababa de decir su companero- Eres un faunus?- pregunto.

Blake solto un suspiro y saco dos broches oscuros que se encontraban camuflajeados entre su cabello dejando salir sus orejas de gato.

-Una razon mas para preguntarme por que rayos detuviste mi golpe- se limito a decir Yang.

-No lo hice por ella lo hice por ti, si la golpeas podrian expulsarte de aqui y eso significaria que ya no te veria. Fue un acto egoista si asi lo quieres ver no lo hice por que ella me gustara lo hice por que tu me gustas, y no importa si te quieres alejar o decides no volver a hablarme pero el simple hecho de saber que sigues aqui me dara la fortaleza de seguir adelante.- confeso Blake.

Yang tomo el rostro de Blake entre sus manos y le planto un beso en los labios sorprendiendo al faunus, el beso fue uno corto pero suficientemente satisfactorio para que Blake comenzara a ronronear. Cuando se separaron el rubio sonrio y dijo -Que lindo, hasta ronroneas. Disculpame por golpearte no fue mi intencion jamas te haria dano-.

Blake solo asintio aun en estado de sorpresa por lo ocurrido.

-Que ocurre? Te comio la lengua el gato?- pregunto bromeando Yang

-Tonto- sonrio Blake respondiendole arrojandose a los brazos del rubio.

-Que dices, saldrias conmigo?- pregunto el joven de ojos lilas.

-Sabes que si, solo dejame recuperar la vision de mi ojo- rio Blake

Yang rio y sin que Blake se lo esperara lo cargo -Nuestra primera cita sera en la enfermeria, yo sere tu mejor medicina- dijo besando la frente del faunus.

Apesar de todo lo ocurrido Blake sintio que era el mejor dia de su vida.


End file.
